At one time, the common backpack was only used for camping trips to carry gear, food and supplies into the wilderness. However, as its popularity grew, it became commonly seen carrying books, papers and homework back and forth to school. Recently, it has entered into the business world as well as a functional and safe way to carry portable computers, along with other electronic business aids and important papers. It has gained this increased popularity due mainly to the fact that it facilitates the carrying of relatively heavy loads with ease since the shoulder straps and perhaps even a waist strap helps to distribute the weight over the entire body. This is in sharp contrast to the concentrated loads placed on arms and shoulders by conventional handles and straps. However, one area in which the use of the backpack has not seen service is that of luggage. This is primarily due to the fact that it is difficult to store clothing inside where it will not become exceedingly wrinkled. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the convenience and functionality of a backpack design can be emulated in a line of luggage. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
The present invention is a waterproof backpack with integral garment hangers. The backpack comprises shoulder straps, multiple compartments, various zippers, flaps and the like and there is a large rear compartment that is accessed from under the straps. A zipper is provided which opens along the sides and upper surfaces of the backpack, with this rear flap hinged at the bottom. This exposes a rounded, “headstone”-shaped compartment with a series of clothes hangers attached at the top through an integral loop. The hangers have a short neck and are hinged at their outward point to accommodate the small confines of the compartment. This compartment allows the user to place a change of clothes for several days inside and on the hangers where wrinkling and creasing will be minimal. The hangers can be used at hotels as well where they can simply be transferred back and forth. Finally, the outer covering of the backpack is of a waterproof nature to allow use in the rain as well. The use of the present invention provides a handy means to stow and transport clothing and other supplies on quick trips with the convenience and functionality of a backpack.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a portable combination backpack and garment bag and collapsible garment hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,873, issued in the name of Schweitzer, describes a knapsack with integral storage and carrying pouch comprising a receptacle of material including a patch through which a pouch may be pushed through which may be used as a storage and carrying enclosure, specifically configured for racquets and balls. However, unlike the present invention, the Schweitzer knapsack is simply an expandable storage pouch lacking a plurality of storage compartments and the means for containing an integral garment hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,255, issued in the name of Riccoboni, discloses a portfolio-style garment bag. The Riccoboni garment bag comprises a book-like garment bag for storing and organizing folded suits or dresses with a build in hanger system on a spiral binding. However, unlike the present invention, the Riccoboni garment bag is simply a modified traditional folding garment bag, lacking the multiple storage means for various types of articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,219, issued in the name of Kraft, discloses a combination knapsack comprising a traditional knapsack with an integral flap which may be extended for use as a blanket while a person is sitting or laying while using the knapsack as a headrest. However, unlike the present invention, the Kraft knapsack is simply a traditional storage enclosure which also doubles as bedding materials and lacks the multiple storage means for various types of articles and integral hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,857, issued in the name of Helms, Jr., discloses a collapsible coat hanger comprising a first and second arm which pivot on a pin and a hook which rotates thereby collapsing the hanger into a storage configuration. However, unlike the present invention, the Helms hanger has no utility while in a collapsed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,757, issued to Keller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,019 issued in the name of Rodum, disclose a collapsible clothes hanger. Both the Keller and the Rodum hangers comprise a first and a second arm which are collapsible to one another placing the hanger in a stored configuration. However, unlike the present invention, the Keller and Rodum hangers also have no utility while in a fully collapsed configuration and are merely space-saving, foldable traditional hangers.
Additionally, various ornamental designs for backpacks have been provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 375,402 and D 552,845. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
Additionally, various ornamental designs for collapsible garment hangers have been provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 428,712 and D 290,190. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
The prior art appears to disclose various types of garment bags and backpacks and collapsible hangers. However, none of the prior art particularly describes a waterproof combination backpack and garment bag with integral garment hangers with folding outer ends. Accordingly, there exists a need for a waterproof backpack with integral garment hangers without the disadvantages as described above.